La route des douze maisons
by Phebe83a
Summary: Quand une déesse se fâche, par malchance celle de l’amour. Bref une excuse à l’autrice pour refaire une montée des escaliers version yaoi avec son champion. Voila la fin et toujours aussi chaude avec des petites surprise.
1. Chapter 1

La route des douze maisons 1

Depuis la fin des guerres le sanctuaire avait reprit ces petites habitudes, Athéna avait obtenue de récupérer tous ces chevaliers au grand complet. Et la vie avait repris un cour normal, enfin pour un temps de paix. Les idylles se nouaient et se dénouaient. Certain recevant plus de sollicitations que d'autre. Un seul résistant contre l'ambiance générale propice au rapprochement. Celui qui avait juré de ne rien éprouver jamais. Un jour un des nombreux éconduit, sanglotait sur un refus des plus dur du grand chevalier des glaces. La déesse Aphrodite s'en émue. Elle se souvenait dans un cas semblable avoir exaucé un souhait. Pour Narcisse dans les temps anciens. Un vœu et une décision qui maintenant lui semblaient bien cruels. Elle réfléchit longuement à punir le mécréant. Mais ce n'était pas un homme du commun. Enfin un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, Athéna, ma chère, ma très chère Athéna. Ma nièce, si soucieuse de l'humanité. Elle vérifia dans son miroir qu'elle était irrésistible et parti voir Zeus.

Aphrodite – Ho Zeus, je viens à vous en suppliante, nulle ne se soucie plus de moi !

Zeus – Voyons, relevez vous, que vaut toute ces larmes ?

Aphrodite – On ne croit plus en moi, on me bafoue, on m'ignore.

Zeus – Enfin, mais qui ça ?

Aphrodite – Tous. Je suis une déesse oubliée.

Zeus – Ne pleurez pas,

Aphrodite – Athéna et ses chevaliers.

Zeus – Quoi ! Toute la chevalerie.

Aphrodite – Certain seulement, mais un. Un ! Me défit !

Zeus – C'est grave. Dois je exiger la tète de ce renégat ?

Aphrodite – Je voudrais me mesurer à Athéna.

Zeus – A et quel en serait les modalités, votre dernière intervention dans la guerre de Troyes ne fut pas couronné de sucsé. Par champion interposé ?

Aphrodite – Je propose à ma nièce de lui imposer un champion et si il traverse les 12 maisons zodiacales en 12 heures après m'avoir célébré avec chaque gardien, je consentirais à garder l'amour sur le monde, sinon, je me retirerais et en priverais toute l'humanité.

Zeus – Soit, j'y consens.

Aphrodite – Puis je me retirer.

Zeus – Faite, je vous en prie.

Zeus – Je me demande si je fais bien, pourvue que Athéna comprenne. C'est pas de tricher que je lui demande, mais si elle pouvait faire preuve de diplomatie. Hélas, l'humaine dans la quelle elle s'est réincarnée n'est pas la plus agréable. Elle a trop de personnalité. Un choix éclairé, facilité la victoire de sa tante. Sinon je sais pas où ira le monde. Un monde sans amour pour les humains, les pauvres. Elle veut se retirer, elle va pas me faire le coup de Déméter ? Un hiver sentimental, pour tous, a non pas d'olympe sans ça ! Mais c'est pas croyable ! Bientôt c'est moi qui pourrais plus goûter à la passion. Un si doux transport. Vil mortel, tu pourrais pas te satisfaire de si peu, et pas refuser ce qui m'est si cher.

Zeus – Athéna, Ta tante veut te défier, l'heure est grave. Si elle perd elle a décidé de ne plus assurer ses fonctions

Athéna – Ses fonctions, c'est plutôt une excellente nouvelle. Elle a enfin renoncé de troubler l'ordre.

Zeus – a part j'ai sous-estimer l'adversaire, parler de passion à la sage déesse vierge. Pourtant Aphrodite doit triompher. A les querelles de famille… Et ces milles rancunes cuites et recuites par les siècles.

Zeus – Je t'es informé, fait comme tu l'entends.

Zeus - a part Je vais en parler à sa réincarnation. Elle a treize ou quatorze ans. Merveilleux comme toute jeune fille elle doit aspirer au grand amour.

Zeus – Melle Kido ?

Saorie – (surprise par télépathie) Oui ?

Zeus – Je suis Zeus et porteur du mauvaise nouvelle. Le monde est en grand danger une fois encore. Mais je sais qu'avec l'aide de vos chevaliers vous saurez affronter la menace. Je sais aussi que vous etes lasse de touts ces combats, et que vous aspirez à une vie plus tranquille, faite d'amour avec un beau mariage en robe blanche. Hélas, Aphrodite à décider de ne plus répandre l'amour.

Saorie – Non, c'est injuste et trop triste. Pourquoi fait elle ça ?

Zeus – Il nous reste un espoir. Vous ! Pour prouver que ce noble sentiment est inutile elle à choisit de vous affronter. Si elle perd et elle fera tout pour, elle se retirera.

Saorie – Non c'est impossible, il faut qu'elle gagne !

Zeus – Voila demoiselle, je vous confie le sort de l'humanité.

Saorie – nous réussirons !

La princesse avança vers la salle du pope, demandant au garde de courir chercher tous les gardiens du zodiaque. Elle réfléchit de long instant le temps que tous gagnent la pièce. Le grand pope regarda la jeune fille attendant qu'elle se décide. Elle hésita devant toute cette assemblée, prit une grande inspiration et commença. Annoncant un nouveau conflit et l'enjeu. Que sa tante viendrait bientôt donner les modalités des hostilités.

Une heure après la Déesse Aphrodite en personne fit son entrée. Elle dévisagea chaque chevalier et rit intérieurement du mauvais tour qu'elle allait leur jouer, enfin lui jouer.

Aphrodite – Ma nièce je te défie, comme Zeus te l'a déjà annoncé. Mon héros doit parcourir les douze maisons du zodiaque du bélier au grand temple, et cela en m'honorant avec chaque gardien.

Saorie – Soit,

Aphrodite – Si mon héro réussit l'amour inondera le monde, sinon, ce qui doit te ravir je renoncerai à troubler les destinées humaine avec. Pour cela il auras… y a combien de flamme sur l'horloge ?

Saorie – 12 flammes.

Aphrodite – 12 heures. C'est un peu juste disons 2 tours du cadran.

Saorie – Et votre héro ?

Aphrodite – Je peux un choisir un où je veux ?

Saorie – bien sûr

Aphrodite – Toi ! Chevalier tu seras mon élu.

Saorie – Camus sera votre

Aphrodite – L'épreuve commencera demain à la pique du jour.

Sur ceux elle quitta la pièce, laissant la japonaise inquiète et le verseau défait.

Aphrodite (le chevalier) – ha c'est facile, donc son héros doit coucher avec tous les chevaliers.

A ces mots le chevalier du froid défailli - coucher avec ?

Certain jetèrent un regard compatissant à l'infortuné, leur déesse congédia rapidement le

Verseau et la conversation reprit.

Aphro – Bon, on fait quoi ?

Saorie – Il faut qu'il y arrive !

Milo – Donc on l'aide de notre mieux ?

Saorie – Elle nous facilite pas la tache ; Mais pourquoi a-t-elle choisit le frigide de service !

Aphro – Je me serais bien dévoué.

Saorie – oui, avec toi elle aurait gagné même sans aide.

Shaka – Mais c'est immoral ! Je refuse de faire ça !

Saorie – Je suis ta déesse alors tu serre les dents et tu obéis !

Masque de mort – Penses pas qu'as toi ! Et Camus tu crois qu'il est heureux !

Cette nuit là une grande agitation régna dans les douze maisons, chacun pensant, redoutant le lendemain.

Le verseau se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il se demanda pourquoi lui, lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'aventure. Avec le temps il c'était dit que c'était normal. Si il ne devait avoir aucun sentiment, l'amour même physique impliquait à la base un sentiment amoureux. Il se serra un peu plus contre son oreiller, demain arriverait et toujours bien trop tôt. Mais pourquoi lui, lui qui n'avait jamais essayé.

Le jour allait enfin ce lever, les combattants étaient en place, la belle déesse escortait son héro et Saorie les accompagnait au bas des escaliers. Les flammes de la grande horloge s'allumèrent, et Camus sous le regard glacé de la déesse de l'amour et celui encourageant de Saorie commença à monter les premières marches vers la maison du Bélier.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

La route des douze maisons 2

Il avança en direction de l'entrée, le gardien des lieux l'attendant sur le perron. Il évita le regard de son propriétaire et le suivi vers l'appartement. Le tibétain sourit à son ôte l'invitât dans sa cuisine et lui proposa une infusion. Il l'accepta se demandant si son anxiété était si visible, il but doucement le breuvage sucré. Une main légère se glissa dans sa chevelure et des lèvres fraîches dans son cou. Il frissonna et laissa Mù prendre les initiatives, rapidement sa bouche se trouva sur la sienne, ses doigts sous son tee shit effleuraient son ventre. Le bélier lui tendit la main, après une hésitation il l'a prit et se laissa entraîner ver la chambre à coucher. Son ami l'embrassa encore une fois et les débarrassa tout deux de leurs vêtements. Explora tendrement le torse pale, joua avec les deux perles roses qui s'y trouvées, à faire gémir son compagnon. Caressant ses jambes, en remontant des chevilles ver l'intérieur des cuisses, ravi de sentir le verseau si réceptif, il se coula entre ses jambes, frottant son sexe contre celui tendu de Camus. Il glissa ses doigts vers l'intimité du français, se doutant que c'était sa première fois, il effleura longuement la chair tendre, glissa doucement un doigt, invitant le corps de son amant à s'offrir. Les petites plaintes de plaisir le décidèrent à aller plus vite, il fini de le préparer avec un peu de lubrifiant et remonta les jambes du verseau contre ses épaules. Il entra lentement en lui, surveillant ses réactions, un petit soupir. Il prit possession de ses lèvres et commença à bouger, il posa sa main sur la virilité dressée contre son ventre et la caressa au même rythme. Tachant de retarder son plaisir, il accéléra son mouvement, sentant le corps du verseau se contracter, bientôt un liquide blanc coula sur sont ventre et il jouit aussi. Haletant il attira Camus contre lui, lissant la chevelure marine d'un geste tendre.

Mû – Ca va ?

Le chevalier du froid rougit, oui ça aller. Mieux qu'il l'aurait cru. A part l'envie de rester là dans les bras du bélier. Mû le sera contre lui un bon moment encore et l'aida à se rhabiller.

Le recoiffa et le raccompagna à la sortie du temple, il posa un dernier baissé sur ses lèvres et le laissa partir.

Il avança sur les escaliers, évita de regarder le premier temple s'éloigner et entra dans la maison du taureau. Aldébaran lui sourit, passa un bras au tour de ses épaules et le souleva comme une mariée. Il repoussa la porte de ses appartements et posa un chaste baiser sur le front du verseau. Il l'assit sur l'édredon, se noyant dans les yeux bleus.

Aldébarant – Tu es sûr de vouloir ? Même pour une déesse tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé.

Camus – Oui…

Aldébarant – Je veux pas que tu sois contraint

Le verseau se redressa et fit taire Aldébaran de ses lèvres, hottant lui-même ses habits et se réinstalla contre les oreillers.

Camus – Viens.

Le taureau tira les rideaux et ne garda que son caleçon, il promena ses mains sur ce corps magnifique qui semblait si fragile à coté de lui. Il avait l'impression de toucher un objet précieux et délicat. Un gémissement plus fort l'arracha à sa comparaison, il descendît ses mains vers le bas du dos, ramena ses lèvres sur le front du verseau et entama une longue descente, s'attardant sur la bouche entrouverte, sur le torse d'albâtre, jusqu'à son entre jambe. Il prit le membre gonflé entre ses lèvres, explora de sa langue la petite cavité au bout. Jusqu'à se qu'il s'écoule dans sa bouche. Le verseau écarta largement les cuisses en une invitation muette.

Aldébaran – Non ; je vais te faire mal.

Camus – Vas y, je suis prêt…

Aldébaran prit sa main et la posa sur la bosse de son sous vêtement, Camus rougit en pensant qu'il était bâtit comme un taureau dans tous les détails. Il se réinstalla attendant qu'il continue, un index entra lui, il cambra un peu les reins, un deuxième doigt passa, il jeta un œil à l'organe du brésilien. Aldébaran suspendit sa caresse attrapa un pot dans le chevet, et repris c'était froid mais plus facile, il l'allongea sur lui et le verseau se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour être vraiment prêt et combien de fois il jouirait avant. Le visage caché contre le torse du géant il se répandit. Et embrassa son amant, et se retrouva doucement allongé sur le ventre. Il gémit en sentant la verge du taureau le pénétrer et suspendre tout geste de peur de le blesser. Il reprit quand le verseau se mit à onduler sous lui. Il jouirent une dernière fois ensembles, Aldébaran câlina un moment le jeune homme et parti chercher de quoi effacer les traces de leurs ébats. Le lava, et le revêtit avant de le ramener devant les grands escaliers.

Aldebaran – Courage plus que 10 maison.

Camus – Merci. Il posa une bise sur sa joue, et partit en courant vers la prochaine épreuve.

Les gémeaux, il se demanda se qui l'y attendait, un temple, deux temple, un gémeau, deux gémeaux ? Avec soulagement il en vit qu'un, et sans labyrinthe. Il entra se dirigera vers l'habitation du chevalier, il allait frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Saga.

Saga – Bonjour..

Camus – Bonjour.

Kanon – Entre Camus !

Il suivi le gémeau dans le living, kanon les attendait sur le canapé.

Kanon - Aller viens t'asseoir prés de moi.

Le dragon, se mit à masser les épaules du jeune homme

Kanon – Pas trop tendu ?

Il fit disparaître le tee-shirt déboutonna le pantalon et le coucha sur la banquette, embrassant la peau de nacre, s'amusant à laisser des traces rosées sur ce corps immaculée.

Saga – Kanon moins vite.

Kanon – Mais non ! Et puis t'es encore trop habillé !

Les deux jumeaux s'écartèrent et revinrent nus vers Camus dont les derniers remparts de tissus tombèrent au sol. Le marinas l'assit sur les genoux de son frère, jouant chacun sur une face du verseau. Brûlant de désir, Saga le poussant sur le tapis, et goûta ses lèvres. Le verseau gémissait de plaisir ne sachant plu à qui était les mains qui le faisaient vibrer, ni les lèvres sur les siennes. Un de ses amants s'allongea sur le dos et l'autre l'installa à quatre pattes au dessus, une légère pression sur la nuque rapprocha son visage de l'érection de l'ancien pope, qui le prit dans sa bouche, les mains de kanon redessinaient ses fesses. Kanon le prit et il crut mourir de plaisir sous cette double torture. Il sentit sa semence gicler dans la gorge de Saga et celle de saga sur sa langue. Ils s'effondrèrent comblé sur le sol.

Kanon – Whaou ! On remet ça.

Il se mit à masturber les deux garçons. Roula une pelle à chacun et leur lança un regard plein de désir. Son jumeau se mit sur lui jouant entre ses cuisses, tendis qu'il embrassait Camus. Saga poussa le verseau à genoux et Kanon s'assit a califourchon dessus, s'empalant sur son sexe. Sans comprendre il se trouva penché au dessus du dragon pendant que l'autre jumeau le faisait sien. Il ferma les yeux sentant le doux fourreau se resserrer sur lui en même temps que Saga accélérait son mouvement. Ils restèrent un moment sur le tapis reprenant leur souffle, enfin Kanon emmena Camus vers la salle de bain et Saga ramassa ses affaires. Ils le raccompagnèrent à la porte du logis dans le plus simple appareil avec de petites marques d'affection.

Il partit rejoindre la maison du cancer pas trop rassuré, le crabe avait mauvaise réputation et sa demeure passait pour une antichambre de la mort. Il se demanda si dans l'intimité le personnage ressemblait à sa réputation. Meurtrier sanguinaire et sadique. Il pria pour que le cancer lui fasse pas trop de mal, il énuméra toute les mésaventures qu'il pensait possible et fit un gros effort pour arriver jusqu'au parvis du temple sans faire demi tour.


	3. Chapter 3

Toutes mes excuses je me suis trompée en postant, voici le chapitre trois.

La route des douze maisons 3

Le Cancer caché derrière une colonne regardait les hésitations du verseau qui agissait comme si il avait rendez vous avec le diable en personne. Compatissant il se dit qu'il avait pas vraiment bonne réputation, de quoi faire pâlir le diable lui-même. Il sortit de sa cachette.

Mdm – Camus ???

Camus – Bonjou….

Mdm – Bonjour allé vient, promis je mord pas.

Il prit le bras du chevalier des glaces, le dirigeant vers son chez lui. Il se laissait faire mais avait l'air aussi inquiet que si il voulait l'amener vers le monde des morts. Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur son coin salon. Après l'inquiétude la surprise passa dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Mdm – Désolé, je suis qu'un homme j'ai besoin de mon confort, je dors pas dans un cercueil et mon réfrigérateur n'est pas rempli du sang d'une douzaine de vierges fraîchement sacrifiées.

Le cancer servit un verre, moitié jus d'orange et vodka pour son invité beaucoup trop pâle, qui le prit avec soulagement.

Camus – Merci.

Il s'assit près du jeune homme, tendit lentement sa main vers les mèches bleutées, les lisant patiemment. Cherchant à l'apprivoisé. Au bout de quelques minutes, il passa un bras sous sa taille l'attirant contre lui, calla sa tête contre son épaule tout en continuant à lustrer la longue chevelure. Tendrement il descendit vers la nuque et la massa. Contre lui le verseau semblait plus calme, plus détendu, il souleva du bout des doigts son visage vers lui, effleurant du pouce les lèvres entrouvertes. Qu'il était beau dans cet abandon, les paupières closes. Il déposa un chaste baisé, puis un plus exigeant, Camus frissonna entre ses bras, se pressant un peu plus prés. Il tendit sa main au français,

Mdm – Viens Amore…

Il le dirigea vers la salle de bain, ferma la porte et alluma les bougies avec son aura, il dévêtit son ami, se débarrassant lui-même de ses vêtements, le guida vers la cabine de douche et entama ce qui ressemblait plus à des caresses savonneuses qu'à un lavage. L'eau tiède finissait de délacer ses muscles, le cancer s'occupait de lui comme d'une poupée, avec des gestes trop tendres pour le guerrier qu'il était. Il le porta enveloppé dans une serviette sur le lit aux draps de soie noire.

Mdm – Même les démons aiment les belles choses, allonge toi et laisse toi faire.

Camus regarda par dessus son épaule le dit démon, vit le morceau de tissu qui le couvrait disparaître et senti les mains un peu glissantes de son amant jouer sur ses muscles, commencer de ses épaules et descendre en un doux et agréable supplice pour finir sur ses jambes. Il poussa un gémissement ravit en se trouvant sur le dos, L'italien colla sa bouche à la sienne explorant des ses mains les lignes du verseau qui se tendait sous lui. Sa bouche glissa, vers le torse, vers les deux perles roses, fit soupirer leur propriétaire, laissa une trace humide sur le ventre, Mdm sourit en voyant les jolies jambes s'ouvrir et le bassin se tendre vers lui. Sa langue glissa le long de l'aine, sur l'intérieur de la cuisse, remonta un peu et glissa ver son désir, arrachant des petits cris à chaque coup de langue, avant de le prendre dans entre ses lèvres. Camus gigotait sous lui, tremblant de plaisir, il reçut sa semence et lui laissa quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

Camus – Encore.

Mdm – Oui mon cœur…

Il retourna le français sur le ventre, le parcourut rapidement de petits bisous. Le redressant un peu. Le chevalier rougit de se sentir installer à quatre pattes, les mains du cancer caressaient amoureusement son dos.

Mdm- Tu es magnifique… laisse moi faire…

Il senti qu'il lui écartait les genoux, la caresses montant et descendant à l'intérieur des cuisses, les lèvre de son amant parcourait ses fesses, sa langue glissa entre le faisant défaillir. Instinctivement il cambra les reins à la rencontre de cet affolant contact. L'italien ouvrit tendrement le petit passage, sous les protestations de plaisir du verseau. Il avait envie de l'entre crier pitié, pourtant quand il le sentit trop tremblant, il embrassa son cou, appuyant légèrement son sexe contre l'intimité de son amant et s'enfonça lentement, en un mouvement de va et vient finissant de lui faire perdre contenance. Il accéléra son mouvement sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il referma son étreinte sur la verge tendue et les fit jouir ensemble. Camus se laissa tomber sur le ventre épuisé, Mdm s'allongea contre lui, la main dans ses cheveux.

Camus – Mas…

Mdm – Andgi…

Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres du verseau, qui ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Le cancer le regarda dormir un moment, il en avais besoin jusqu'à lui n'avait pas vraiment utilisé les deux heures. Il regarda la grande horloge une heure de sommeil.

Camus gémit, un contact humide et tiède parcourait son corps, il se réveilla un peu, Mdm, non Andgi, lui faisait un brin de toilette. Il réalisa qu'il s'était endormit regarda anxieux la pendule.

Mdm – Non tu as pas dormis longtemps.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, le cancer l'amena derrière son temple, le chevalier du froid hésita et posa ses lèvres sur celle du gardien des lieux, leur baissé s'approfondit et Camus partit un peu à regret.

Le prochain temple était celui du lion, il pensa à Aiolia, lui le courageux et bon chevalier d'Athéna. Au fond il ne se sentait pas en danger avec lui.

Il entra dans le temple, Le lion l'attendait et le dirigea vers la chambre. Ils se regardèrent un peu gêné, Le châtain avança pour l'embrasser, un geste léger. Les rideau était tirées il faisait noir. Le cinquième chevalier, le touchant à peine. Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il choisit de se dévêtir et s'installa sagement nu sur le lit, les bruits de tissus froissés confirmaient qu'il faisait la même chose. Un nouveau baisé plus profond, les doigts léger d'Aiolia sur ses épaules. Une main qui se pose sur sa poitrine. Le chevalier du lion, eut un geste de recul sur cette poitrine trop plate. Il passa outre s'installa sur Camus qui entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Et se raidi en sentant la virilité du verseau contre la sienne. Il s'écarta.

Aiolia – Camus je suis hétéro,

Camus – Je comprends pas.

Aiolia – T'es pas une fille, j'y arrive pas. Partout où je te touche, c'est différant.

Camus – Désolé, je peux rien y faire.

Le lion soupira se demanda comment satisfaire sa déesse et faire son devoir. C'était pas la faute du verseau. Il se dit courage, un effort c'est pas si difficile. Imagine que c'est une fille !

Il posa sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme le réduisant au silence. Les cheveux oui Camus avait les cheveux long comme une fille, il passa ses doigts dedans, posa une nouvelle fois ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il fini par caresser le bas du dos, les fesses, le bas des cuisses.

Le verseau compris le but du lion. Et timidement fit courir ses doigts sur le torse. Regarda le châtain, qui visiblement acceptait, il continua à le frôler en évitant que certaine partie de leur corps se touche. Ses main arrivèrent sur les hanches du lion, Il posa ses doigt sur la petite érection, la caressa timidement et s'enhardi un peu en entendant Aiolia gémir. Il se demanda comment arriver à la suite. Et comment s'y prendre, les autres s'étant occupé de tout. Il repris le sexe dur lion dans sa main et se caressa en même temps. Laissant le désir monter dans leur reins. Il se courba sur le désir de son partenaire, le léchât, le lion attrapa sa main en suça les doigts en une explication muette. Le verseau passa sa main humide entre ses cuisses, se caressa et glissa un doigt en lui, puis deux. Se préparant à la suite. Le lion l'allongea sur le coté, il senti son torse contre son dos, ses main qui lui faisait écarter les fesses et l'organe qui entrait en lui. Il se laissa faire, étouffant ses gémissements dans le coussin, laisser croire à Aiolia qu'il était une fille. Une fois fini il se rhabilla rapidement et partit sur la pointe des pieds.

Il respira un grand coup en arrivant dehors, monta quelques marches pour être hors de vue du cinquième temple. Et s'assit un moment. Une flamme venait de s'éteindre, il se résolu à aller à la maison suivante Shaka. Certainement le temple le plus calme du domaine, le plus imperturbable aussi. Il passa sous les grands bouddhas, au milieu de la pièce Shaka méditait à son habitude, Il se demanda si il devait le déranger, un geste silencieux de la main indiqua une porte dérobée. Shaka semblait pas pressé de le suivre il examina la chambrette avec ses coussin et ses tenture vives. La vierge en Sari était juste derrière lui, il croisa les yeux bleus si inexpressifs, un frison lui parcourut le dos. Le regard froid, une pression sur l'épaule le forçant à se baisser. Le pan du sari s'écarta, et son visage se trouva devant le phallus du blond. Il resta sans réaction un instant trouvant, ce qu'il exigeait choquant, une main dans ses cheveux l'obligea à avancer vers l'objet. Il se força à ouvrir la bouche, il l'avait déjà fait c'était pas si difficile. Il repoussa la nausée, à cause de se sexe qui s'enfonçait trop loin dans sa gorge. Il retint son souffle quand enfin il le repoussa et le fit relever d'un geste brusque, baissa en une seule fois le pantalon et le sous vêtement, le retourna d'un geste brutal, et le prit. Le verseau ravala un cri de douleur et de surprise, il se força à rester sur ses jambes, chaque mouvement en lui le blésait et menaçait de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Enfin la vierge se retira, quitta la pièce.

Shaka « l'ordre d'Athéna a était exécuté »

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, l'envie de pleurer, lui serait la gorge. Il fit de son mieux pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Quitta le temple sans que le gardien ne lui adresse un seul regard. Il partit vite plus loin de la maison, et resta à mi chemin des deux temple un moment, Il se sentait mal avait toujours envie de pleurer et la douleur ne s'estomper pas.

Mdm étouffa un juron, se dit que c'était pas que le juron qu'il fallait étouffer, mais Camus était sorti seul, et pas au mieux de sa forme, il soupçonnait ce qui c'était passé. Et courut le rejoindre, sans un bruit il arriva à sa hauteur posa sa main sur la joue du verseau qu'il trouva mouillée. Il s'assit sur les marches lui aussi et le prit sur ses genoux espérant que personne ne verrait ça. Il passa de longues minutes à l'apaiser. Il se jura de tuer Shaka. Mais pensa que dans l'immédiat le garçon dans ses bras avait besoin de lui. Il le prit doucement sur son dos pour gravir les marches, la joue du verseau contre son épaule et les bras passés au tour de son cou.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi à la maison de la Balance, Dohko et Shion échangèrent un regard inquiet, Andgi posa son précieux fardeaux sur le sofa l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et le laissa au soin de la balance. Shion lui posa quelques questions, mais n'en obtenu rien, cependant il se douta de qui pouvait venir le problème, il se demanda si le pope pouvait se fâcher, pour avoir brutaliser un autre chevalier ? Violer serait plus simple mais l'ordre d'Athéna était de coucher avec. Il se dit que grand pope c'était vraiment une mauvaise place.


	4. Chapter 4

La route des douze maisons 4

Le cancer redescendit les marches, ruminant sa colère, Maintenant que Camus était en de bonnes mains, il allait s'occuper du l'autre bouda d'opérette. Il se demanda si un combat était une bonne chose, le blond était capable de gagner en plus, il chercha d'autres idées, et un sourire méchant passa sur ces lèvres.

Il fila jusqu'à chez lui, entra en trombe dans sa chambre et ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode. Il remercia Aphrodite son ex de lui avoir laissé pas mal de souvenirs. Au fond du tiroir il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il glissa l'objet dans sa poche ravi de la situation. Il remonta sur la pointe des pieds chez la vierge. Le blondinet était dans ses appartements, merveilleux, il se dirigera vers la pièce où il se trouvait, le salon ? Bien sûr occupé à brûler de l'encens. Il passa dans son dos, quand l'indou sentit son souffle une vague d'Hadès à bout portant lui fit perdre connaissance. DM le souleva chercha des yeux un montant ou autre, rien, il ralla contre les coussins et poussa à la chambre, la tête de lit avait bien un barreau sur toute la longueur. Il posa l'inconscient, prit dans sa poche la paire de menottes, en mit une à chaque poignet tout en les passant au tour du barreau. Il renforça le tout de son cosmos et attendit le réveil de son captif. Shaka commença par remuer, voulu bouger son bras, chercha pourquoi il ne pouvait pas, et fini par ouvrir les yeux. Le regard bleu passa sur ses poignets, sur les bracelets en velours rose et lorsque un bruit se fit entendre ver la porte où le cancer appuyé nonchalamment l'attendait. Il essaya de réfléchir à l'addition, menotte plus cancer égale…

Dm – Tu es réveillé, alors on a une petite discutions à avoir.

L'italien se pencha sur sa victime, usa de son cosmos pour réduire en charpie le Sari,

Dm – Ne t'inquiètes pas je serais aussi doux que toi avec le verseau.

Shaka frémit, Dm au dessus de lui s'était assit sur ses hanches le bloquant sur le lit. Un pouce effleura ses lèvres, et il y planta ses dents. Il se débattit de son mieux, le cancer lui jeta un regard noir, le gifla, se qui l'empêcha pas de continuer à se démener et à donner des coups de pieds. Avec un sourire narquois il fit glisser le boxer au genoux attrapa d'une main les cheville du bond et lui maintint les jambes en l'air. La vierge continuait à se débattre malgré le peu de mouvement qu'il pouvait faire. Dm passa son autre main ver ses fesses, enfonça brutalement un doigt dans l'anus du chevalier qui cria mais suspendit ses mouvements.

Dm – Maintenant soit t'es sage soit je vais m'appliquer à te faire au moins aussi mal qu'à

Camus. C'est clair ?

Shaka resta coi et immobile, le cancer bougea un peu en lui, lui faisant se mordre la lèvre et obtins un léger signe de tête.

Dm – Voila qui est beaucoup mieux.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le força à accueillir sa langue, et reprit un baisé plus sensuel. Parcourut le corps de son captif, s'attardant à chaque fois que le blond gémissait non, il ralentit sa torture quand il senti ses reins se tendre vers lui. Il attrapa dans sa poche de quoi le préparer à la suite. Il se plaça entre les cuisse fuselées, callant les deux jambes contre ses épaules. Il reglissa un doigt mouillé, et un autre, rendant le passage glissant. Il pressa le bout de son sexe contre la petite fleur rose, s'enfonçant dans le doux fourreau en faisant gémir la vierge. Il entama d'ample et lent mouvement. Shaka les yeux mi-clos semblait savourer les vagues de plaisir qui inondaient ses reins, se contractant sur cancer. Un dernier spasme et les deux se libèrent. Dm se retira, leurs regards se croisèrent et Shaka rougit et détourna les yeux.

Dm – C'était pas si difficile.

Shaka – Heu … non,… Je suis désolé pour Camus.

Dm – C'est bien.

Dohko s'installa sur son sofa pas trop prés du verseau qui s'était recroquevillé à une extrémité. Avec un geste lent il tendit le bras vers le garçon, le toucha du bout des doigts. Le français tressailli et regarda son aîné. Dohko se rapprocha l'invitant contre lui, passa un bras au tour de sa taille, Shion vint le rejoindre caressant la longue chevelure marine. L'ex bélier posa un petit baisé sur sa nuque, et avec un clin d'œil à son ami qui parti préparer un bain pour leur protégé. Il fit couler un peu d'un flacon dans l'eau, une effluve apaisante envahi la pièce, il joua avec le variateur trouvant la lumière trop forte. Dohko arrivait entourant Camus de ses bras. Il referma la porte derrière eux. Souleva le tee shit et lui fit passer par-dessus la tête, avec plus de précaution il le débarrassa de son pantalon et de son dessous. Shion le guida à la baignoire, l'assit dans l'eau parfumée. Et les deux anciens le laissèrent faire trempette. Le verseau ferma les yeux, le bain relaxait ses muscles et lui donnait une sensation de bien-être. Il se laissa couler sous l'eau un instant, quand il ressorti la tête, il se trouva en face du grand pope. Deux mains douces le firent se rasseoir, puis les doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux, un peu de mousse coulait dans son dos. Shion massait son cuir chevelu, et savonnait les longueurs. Il ferma les yeux laissant le jet d'eau claire le rincer, Dohko l'attendait un drap de bain dans les mains, et il l'enveloppa. Il se laissa faire, les deux amis s'occupant de lui, le séchant et frictionnant. Il se retrouva sur le lit, la balance occupé à brosser ses cheveux humides, le bélier caressant le haut de son corps. Le sixième chevalier abandonna les mèches marines piquant de petit baiser sur son dos, les quatre mains parcourant Camus. Le français tendit ses lèvres au brun, leurs bouches se trouvèrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent, le souffle court ils se séparèrent.

Shion – Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire.

Camus – Oui, sûr

Le verseau se laissa tomber sur le dos. Les deux hommes se penchèrent sur lui faisant glisser leurs langues sur le torse, jouant chacun avec un téton, lui arrachant des frissons. Les deux bouches continuèrent en parallèle leur exploration. Glissant sur la hanche, dans le pli de la cuisse, le long des jambes pour remonter vers l'intérieur des cuisses. Les deux langues se posèrent sur son sexe le caressant de bas en haut en une affolante torture. La balance prit le bout rose entre ses lèvre, Shion captura sa bouche le temps d'un long baisé. Puis Dohko remonta dans son cou, se glissant entre ses jambes. D'un léger coup de rein il fit passer le garçon dessus, assit à califourchon. Le pope l'embrassa, guidant ses hanches au dessus de son amant. Le Verseau glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, referma ses doigts sur l'érection, la positionna et se fit glisser dessus. Avec un frison de plaisir il commença à onduler du bassin, gémissant à chaque mouvement, Un cri lui échappa quand Shion caressa sa virilité en même temps, et ils jouirent rapidement ensemble. Les deux s'abandonnèrent un instant, Shion vola les lèvres de son amant. Camus se blotti contre eux, pendant que des mains caressantes glissaient sur sa peau, réveillant son désir. Dohko l'embrassa dans le cou, Shion descendit le long de son corps, mordillant par endroit. Le verseau se redressa à genoux, le bélier contre son dos promenait ses doigts sur ses fesses, les écartaient légèrement. Il se calla dans les bras du brun, pendant que l'atlante entrait en lui, bougeant lentement.

Le verseau gémit se pelotonnant entre les deux hommes, chacun posa un baisé sur ses lèvres Dohko se leva et partit lui chercher des vêtements propres. Shion le serra dans ses bras et le laissa filer prendre une douche. En sortant de sous l'eau il regarda ses vêtements, pas emballé par l'idée de les remettre, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient sales. La porte s'ouvrit et Dohko lui tendit une pile de rechange. Il embrassa le chevalier et s'habilla. Les deux amis en peignoir l'accompagnèrent à la porte et il reprit son ascension.

Dohko pensa que le suivant c'était Milo, qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Camus grimpa les marches, entra dans le temple qu'il connaissait bien, Milo le rejoint dans le salon avec son sourire le plus séducteur.

Milo – T'es à moi, tout à moi.

Camus – Oui

Milo – Et tu vas faire ce que je veux, j'en ai tellement rêvé.

Camus – Ce que tu veux ?

Milo – Oui, déshabille toi mon amour.

Le verseau hésitant ôta petit à petit ses vêtements et regarda le scorpion. Il s'approchait de lui quelque chose dans la main, il l'ouvrit montrant un bandeau et le fit glisser sur le visage du français jusqu'à ses yeux avant de le nouer. Il prit la main de Camus le dirigeant vers sa chambre, Il l'aida à s'installer sur le lit.

Milo – Ne bouge pas.

Le grec attrapa une boite sur sa table de nuit l'ouvrit, respira le parfum de vanille et sorti la grosse houppette blanche. Il posa l'objet duveteux dans le creux du cou, le fit courir sur la poitrine faisant frissonner son chatouilleux amour. Il arriva sur le ventre, sauta sur l'extérieur des jambes, puis vers l'intérieur plus sensible. Camus se tortillait, n'arrivant pas à rester sans bouger.

Milo – Sur le ventre.

Le français se retourna, et Milo reprit sa torture, suivant la colonne vertébrale, et s'attarda sur le postérieur, amusé de voir les muscles se contracter. Il se débarrassa de son objet de torture, commençant à lécher Camus un peu partout. Ravi de l'entendre gémir de plaisir. Il chercha à taton son deuxième jouet. Il referma ses doigts sur un morceau de glace gros comme un savon le posa au creux des reins. Le verseau gémit, il le promena lentement, le passant sur chaque centimètre de peau. Il retourna son amant, glissa l'objet le long du cou, sur le torse en insistant sur les deux boutons roses. Avança sur le ventre et plus bas, lui arrachant des frisons. Il joua à caressa la virilité dressée, passa au dessous, puis reposa ce qui restait du glaçon. Embrassa le chevalier sans le toucher, il attrapa une bille glacée, en effleura l'intimité offerte, tourna autours sur la chair rosée, puis la fit emprunter le chaud passage. Camus poussa un petit cri surpris, Milo sourit, défit le bandeau et parcouru la peau froide de sa bouche brûlante. Le Verseau gémissait sous la douce brûlure.

Milo – Après du froid, c'est bouillant.

Camus – Ho, oui, très chaud !

Le scorpion s'installa entre les cuisses lécha et prit dans sa bouche le membre frais, les reins du français se tendaient vers lui, Il releva les jambes et passa sa langue sur la fleur frissonnante, glissant en lui. Le verseau gémissait de plus en plus fort, il remonta vers lui, lui mordillant l'oreille et s'enfonça en lui. Le verseau noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, bougeant ensemble, dans un dernier geste ils se répandirent et restèrent immobile.

Camus – Je suis désolé de t'avoir toujours refuser ça.

Milo – C'est pas grave, non, et puis… Non rien

Camus – Tu es, Tu as quelqu'un ?

Milo – Oui.

Camus – Qui ?

Milo – Tu n'approuverais pas, tu n'approuves jamais rien d'ailleurs.

Camus – DM ?

Milo – Oui. Tu rougis ? Aurais tu décidé de me piquer mon amant.

Camus – heu… Encore, j'ai envie de toi.

Milo – Mmm avec plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5

La route des douze maisons 5

Le scorpion lissa tendrement les mèches marines du jeune homme, heureux de le garder quelques instants encore contre lui, de respirer son parfum, de toucher sa peau.

Milo – Mon Camus,

Camus – Encore quelques minutes, je suis bien là.

Milo – Oui autant que tu veux, mais tu pourra revenir plus tard. Tu vas pas faire attendre Aphrodite et Saorie ? Non ?

Le verseau poussa un soupir contrarié et à regret quitta les bras de son ami. Alla ramasser ses vêtements et se rhabilla. Milo l'étreignit, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et le poussa gentiment mais fermement ver la sortie du temple. Seul il entama l'escalier suivant, et arriva devant le temple du sagittaire. Il se demanda rapidement si Ailoros comme son frère était hétéro, si ce serait aussi difficile. A sa grande surprise le châtain s'avança vers lui, lui vola un rapide baissé et le guida chez lui. La porte à peine poussée deux bras l'enlacèrent et une bouche gourmande retrouva la sienne, les mains d'Ailloros glissaient sous ses vêtements. Il sentit ses jambes se dérobées et le sagittaire le soulever.

Ailloros – Fatigué ?

Le verseau rougit, passa ses bras autour de cou du chevalier qui le déposa sur un fauteuil.

Ailloros – Comme ça c'est mieux.

Il reprit ses caresses relevant le tee shit, savourant les lèvres si douces du français. Il fit passer le haut pardessus la tête du verseau, déboutonna le pantalon. Il le dénuda lentement explorant chaque centimètre de peau nue, et remonta vers le visage, le piquant au hasard de petits baisés. Le verseau sourira en sentant les doigts d'Aillors derrière ses genoux, l'invitant à les écarter, il se glissa entre parcourut le torse et le ventre pour descendre entre les cuisses, suivant de sa langue leurs courbes. D'un léger mouvement il recala un peu mieux Camus dans le fauteuil, reprenant ses caresses sur les jambes offerte. La main du chevalier des glaces glissa sur sa nuque, l'incitant à remonter vers son désir. Le visage du châtain remonta lentement, effleura la verge tendu, joua sur le bout, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Il releva un peu ses genoux, cherchant une position plus propice à la suite de leurs ébats, la langue glissa sous ses fesses et s'attaqua à une autre sensuelle exploration. Un cris plus profond, le fit quitter sa tache, laissant quelques instants de répit au verseau il se dévêtis et vint se réinstaller face à lui. Il laissa les doigts fébriles l'attirer plus près, courir sur son torse tout en s'offrant à lui. Le Sagittaire sourit passa un bras au tour de sa taille, caressa de sa joues de son autre main.

Ailloros – Attend c'est pas confortable comme ça, met toi à genoux dans l'autre sens.

Camus – Comme ça ?

Ailloros – Oui…

Il écarta un peu les genoux, le verseau se pencha légèrement ver le dossier, posant son visage sur ses bras croisés en haut du meuble. Gémissant sous l'intrusion d'Aillors qui coulissait en mouvements lents et doux en lui. Sentant le plaisir monter avec une lenteur torturante dans ses reins, avec l'impression de mourir de plaisir à chaque fois qu il s'enfonçait en lui. Dans un dernier gémissement, il se répandit suivit du sagittaire. Il savoura encore un peu la présence en lui et les deux bras qui l'enserraient. Il se rassit, Aillors tenait ses vêtements et le rhabilla avec des petits gestes tendres. Avant de partir le sagittaire l'embrassa une dernière fois, jouant langue contre langue un dernier duo.

Et le verseau reprit sa route. A mi parcours il fit une halte, la prochaine étape Shura était un chevalier discret qu'il connaissait finalement peu même si il était voisin. Plus qu'un temple avant d'arriver chez lui et deux avant d'avoir fini. Il ne s'attarda pas à savoir si il se sentait soulagé ou déçu. Il partit sur la dernière volée de marches qui conduisait au dixième temple. Il entra dans la bâtisse, se dirigea vers la porte qui était entrouverte, de la musique flamenco jouait doucement, un bouquet de rose trônait sur la table basse avec deux verres en cristal et une carafe. Lentement il poussa vers la cuisine où se trouvait le maître des lieux. Il le trouva affairé devant sa cuisinière.

Shura – Camus bonjour je t'attendais,

Camus – Bonjour Shura.

Shura – Tu as cinq minutes pour prendre une douche tout est prêt. Tu trouveras le nécessaire dans la salle de bain.

Camus – Merci.

Le verseau parti vers la pièce indiquée, les odeurs de cuisine titillant son estomac. Il réalisa qu'il était à jeun depuis plus de vingt quatre heure, la veille il avait sauté le repas du soir et n'avait pas eu envie de petit déjeuné non plu. Il se força à penser à autre chose et ouvrit les robinets d'eau, prit rapidement sa douche. Il attrapa une serviette essora ses cheveux et sourit en trouvant un peignoir plié qui l'attendait. Il l'enfila et se dirigea ver le capricorne. L'espagnol le détailla rapidement, très beau pensa t il, et puis c'était pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait voir le chevalier des glaces aussi craquant pied nus, en peignoir avec les cheveux humides. Une vision torride. Il invita son ôte à s'installer à sa table. Camus détailla la jolie nappe blanche dressée visiblement pour un repas en amoureux, eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant que personne ne lui préparerait ce genre de chose. Au fond Aphrodite avait eu raison de le choisir avec lui c'était une défaite assurée. Il n'avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie, et coté amour c'était désertique. Shura devait avoir hâte d'en finir pour attendre son rendez vous. L'espagnol se demanda se qui n'allait pas, son ôte avait l'air absent voir triste tout à coup, il stoppa le feu, posa sa spatule et se rapprocha du jeune homme, laissant une main légère sur sa nuque. Il s'inclina effleurant de ses lèvres son visage.

Shura – Ca va pas ?

Camus – Non c'est rien.

Shura – C'est ma cuisine ? T'aimes pas le poisson ?

Camus – Non.

Shura – Alors à table !

Le capricorne attrapa deux assiettes dans le réfrigérateur et les déposa sur la table avec une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Le Français eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser que tout était à son intention. Un sourire se désigna sur ses lèvres, ses joues rosirent de joie. Le capricorne ravi lui rendit son sourire et ils discutèrent un peu, Shura se levant et faisant des allées venues entre la table et sa cuisinière. Ils finirent leurs assiettes et Shura lui demanda de l'attendre au salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé, s'absorbant dans la contemplation du bouquet de roses. Son ami revint avec deux petites assiettes avec un joli dessert blanc et rose. Il les posa sur la table, s'assit près de lui et l'enlaça. Il chercha les lèvres du verseau les embrassa langoureusement avant de se saisir d'une assiette et de présenter la petite cuillère devant sa bouche. Le français rougit mais accepta, les bouchées se succédant, le jeu semblait fini quand il lui présenta le verre. Il trempa prudemment ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré et accepta une gorgée. Camus se recala contre son épaule, appréciant ses légères caresses. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, leurs mains se firent un peu moins sages. Shura l'allongea sur les coussins, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Ils se découvrirent lentement, explorant un peu le corps de l'autre.

Shura – Tu as une préférence ? J'ai une grande baignoire, mais tu peux choisir la chambre.

Camus – La Baignoire c'est bien non.

Shura – alors je vais m'en occuper tu me rejoins ?

Le capricorne partit dans la salle d'eau, attrapa un flacon, fit couler un bain, alluma des bougies et regarda son ami le rejoindre. Il l'embrassa encore, joua avec la ceinture de coton, la défit et fit glisser le vêtement au sol. Le verseau s'agenouilla dans la baignoire admirant l'espagnol qui se déshabillait. Shura l'installa à moitié allongé sur lui, le parcourant de ses mains. Rapidement elles descendirent vers des zones plus sensibles, Shura l'installa à califourchon au dessus de lui, faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses fesses. Le verseau frotta le bout du sexe de l'espagnol contre son intimité, les faisant gémir tout les deux. Il s'empala, gémissant plus fort, Shura les mains sur ses hanches le soulevant. Les mouvements accélèrent les amenant au sommet de leur plaisir. Avec un petit soupir Camus se dégagea, et se glissa contre le capricorne. Le brun referma ses bras sur lui, tapant du bout des doigts le boîtier de contrôle de la baignoire, un petit bruit se fit en même temps que de fines bulles caressaient leur peau et qu'une jolie lumière colorée sortait de l'eau. Ils profitèrent un bon moment de ce calme bienfaisant. A regret le verseau sorti de l'eau, se sécha et se prépara à partir. Il embrassa une dernière fois Shura qui avait été si attentionné et quitta le temple pour aller chez lui.

Machinalement il entra dans son domicile regarda l'heure il avait de l'avance heureusement. Il se dévêtit rapidement dans sa salle de bain hésita puis fit un passage éclair dans sa douche, se sécha soupira. Il était fatigué, une partie de son corps commençait à protester. Il chercha dans la poche de ses vêtements un cadeau de Milo, attrapa le petit pot de crème apaisante, enduisit le bout de ses doigts et effleura lentement le petit passage irrité. Il se lava les mains et partit se laisser tomber sur son lit. Le réveil sonnerait dans deux heures. Il ferma les yeux épuisés, il eut l'impression de les avoir rouvert quelques secondes plus tard. Quelque chose de tiède touchait son torse. Il battit des cils se demandant si il rêvait, le contact se multipliait sur son corps. Une bouche se colla à la sienne, une langue en força le passage pendant qu'un autre contact humide jouait sur un téton. Le baisé cessa, deux mains fermes le firent asseoir, son regard croisa les yeux vert de Shun, il sentit les présences des autres bronzes. Ikki derrière lui le serra contre son torse mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Sous ses yeux Andromède se dévêtissait avec des gestes délicieux, Hyoga s'approcha aidant son frère à se débarrasser de son pantalon. Sur le lit à coté Seiya et Shiryu s'avançaient nus. Le cygne et Andromède remontaient le long de son corps s'appropriant chacun un bout de seins. Les deux autres caressaient ses jambes, montant vers l'intérieur des cuisses. Le phénix d'autorité repris ses lèvres, sellant ses soupirs de plaisir. Deux langues glissèrent sur son sexe, lui arrachant un frison de surprise. Il s'abandonna à toute ses mains et ses bouches qui le parcourait et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quand ses sensations changèrent shun à moitié allongé sur lui lui volait un baisé, il crois les yeux de Hyoga qui caressait leur cadet. Avec un gémissement Andromède s'allongea contre lui, les jambes écartées, Ikki le souleva et le retourna le reposant sur Shun. Une petite main sous son bassin se referma sur sa verge la guidant, Shun lui glissa à l'oreille un petit « viens » et il se glissa en lui. Le Phénix promenait ses mains sur ses fesses, s'approchant lentement de son but, un doigt entra en lui le faisant trembler de plaisir, un objet plus gros le remplaça. Les deux frères se mirent à bouger ensemble, les deux mouvements faisant grimper son plaisir, il se libera dans le garçon en même temps qu'un liquide chaud coulait en lui. Le phénix le libera et le rassit prés de Shun, Seiya se pencha sur ses lèvres, les mains de Shiryu glissaient sur son dos. Le japonais l'attira debout contre lui, le ventre de pégase contre son dos, Hyaga se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il gémit en sentant la bouche du dragon se refermer sur sa virilité et frémit en voyant shun sucée hyoga. Seiya le prit augmentant son trouble est son plaisir. La bouche de Shiryu continuant son va et vien. Dans un cris le cygne jouit, et lui aussi quelques instants après. Il sentit ses jambes flanchées deux bras le rattrapèrent et le ramenèrent sur le lit. Hyoga s'allongea contre lui shun caressait son torse de sa langue, le cygne s'installa entre ses cuisses effleura le pli de l'aine, descendit lentement vers l'intimité de son ancien maître. La goûtant en une chaude et humide exploration. Il frémit en sentant son élève s'installer sous lui, il cueillit entre ses lèvres le bout rose de la verge du blond qui fit de même, Andromède caressait longuement son postérieur. Se fraya un passage dans le doux fourreau, haletant de plaisir, les deux hommes sous lui semblant crier silencieusement de satisfaction. Ils arrivèrent au septième ciel ensemble, essoufflés et comblés. Shun se retira, Hyoga se dégagea et repris ses attouchements sur le corps du français. Camus s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses, frottant son sexe contre celui du blond. Il se laissa tomber en arrière toujours assit sur ses cuisses, attendant la suite. Le Cygne le pénétra avec de long mouvement. Shiryu dans son dos le redressa un peu, le gold passa ses bras autour de son cou, offrant sa gorge au baisé du dragon. Il s'abandonna l'orgasme regagnant ses reins. Hyoga poussa un cri et se retira, quelqu'un le souleva un peu un autre organe le remplit, derrière lui Shiryu mordillait son cou. Le va et viens en lui le berçait, à demi ivre de sensation il ferma les yeux, se collant contre le torse du bronze, se laissant envahir par le plaisir. Epuisé il baissa les paupières, confortablement installé dans des bras il s'endormit. Il s'aperçu vaguement que quelqu'un s'occupait de lui. Il serait resté longtemps dans son somme si la sonnerie de son réveil n'avait retentit. Machinalement il partit se passer de l'eau sur le visage, rassemblant ses idées. Il tomba sur une pile de vêtements qui l'attendait, la cafetière avait fini de couler. Il sourit se demandant qui c'était occupé de ça, Hyoga ? Shun ? Il se prépara rapidement avala un café et se força à aller gravir les derniers escaliers.

Il pleuvait, il accéléra le pas même si il était sûr d'arriver trempé au douzième temple. Il arriva sous le porche, hésita, chercha ou se trouvait la porte du logement. Aphrodite sortit de derrière une colonne, il failli sursauter et détailla le chevalier. Le poisson était connu pour être le plus beau chevalier, et il avait croisé déjà beaucoup de beaux hommes. Il se demanda se qui se cachait sous le pantalon bleu qui le moulait si bien et la chemise blanche. Le suédois d'autorité passa un bras au tour de sa taille, guidant le verseau vers sa salle de bain. Il le débarrassa de ses vêtements mouillés, évitant de trop le toucher Camus était pas mal mais il avait le temps. Un petit sourire dévoila ses dents blanches, il allait un peu jouer. Il attrapa une serviette sécha sommairement les mèches marines et leur donna un coup de brosse. Il l'assit sur ses genoux en profitant un peu pour le tripoter. Les joues du français rosirent pour son plus grand plaisir. Il prit possession de ses lèvres, caressa son dos, s'amusa à éveiller ses désirs. Le froid chevalier semblait si fragile nu sur ses genoux et adorable dans sa gêne. A regret il l'invita à se lever et l'entraîna ver sa chambre. Camus détailla la pièce qui ressemblait à aucune autre, mobilier de style, tapis, et surtout un très grand lit aux draps de soie marines. Il déglutit péniblement en imaginant à quoi servait un lit si imposant. Aphrodite stoppa ses réflexions attrapant son menton et le gratifiant d'un long baisé qui le laissa à bout de souffle. Le poisson le guida vers le centre du lit, assit au milieu des draps foncés il interrogea du regard le chevalier toujours entièrement habillé. Instinctivement il croisa ses jambes, ramena ses bras contre son torse, ce qui fit sourire le suédois. Il s'installa sur le rebord du matelas effleurant du bout des doigts la peau pale du jeune homme.

Aphrodite – Tu vas pas jouer les timides. J'ai envie de te contempler.

Le poisson captura gentiment les deux mains, les écartant, déplia les jambes de sorte de l'avoir allongé.

Aphrodite – On a le temps et j'ai envie de jouer.

Le français leva un regard surpris.

Aphrodite – Tu vas me faire plaisir trésor. Je veux te voir te caresser.

Camus – Me …

Aphrodite s'amusa de le voir rougir violemment, les autres manquaient d'originalité vraiment. Il sentit une présence bien connue, il se demanda si le spectacle serait du goût de la dame. Timidement le verseau posa ses doigts sur sa poitrine la touchant à peine, les mains promenaient évitant tout attouchements trop affolant. La spectatrice cachée joua de son cosmos guidant une main entre les cuisses du français et l'autre vers une des perles rose de son torse. Il frissonna, incapable d'arrêter, se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort, il sentait le désir monter trop vite, le submerger. La main sur sa virilité arrêta son office le laissant pantelant. Le poisson se pencha au dessus de lui embrassa calmement son visage le temps qu'il reprennent son souffle. Quand il le sentit alangui sur les draps il posa l'objet qu'il avait dans sa main. En expert en fit couler une noisette de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et les enfonça dans son amant. Camus se mordit la lèvre, surprit par une intrusion si rapide et la sensation de froid. Il se crispa un peu, les doigts du suédois continuaient leur mouvement en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse faire. Aphrodite se retira et quitta la couche le laissant interdit. Il le vit ouvrir un tiroir de la commode, une petite moue se reflétant dans le miroir. Il se tapotait les lèvres de l'index, réfléchissant. Il revint avec quelque chose, il lui tendit l'objet. Le verseau blêmit, rougit détourna le regard choqué.

Aphrodite – Le jeu n'est pas fini, et il manquait quelque chose pour le pimenter.

Le français tourna la tête et le poisson attrapa une main pour la refermer de force sur ce qu'il lui tendait. Les doigts se retirèrent comme brûlés par le contact, et le denier chevalier avec un soupir fâché les obligea à entrer en contact avec cette chose si redoutée.

Aphrodite – C'est pas si terrible ça mord pas.

Il la posa sur le ventre du verseau, l'embrassa langoureusement et se remit à distances pour profiter de la vue. Il reprit ses caresses sur sa poitrine, hésitant à redescendre sur son ventre, rougissant ses doigts approchèrent touchant le plastic. Il en suivit les contours, se raisonnant. Après tout ce n'était qu'un phallus. Il passa une main sur son sexe, se caressa, frémit et se saisit du jouet du poisson. Il chercha une position confortable, vira à l'écrevisse et en glissa le bout en lui. Aphrodite retint son souffle hypnotisé par les joues rougie du verseau et les mouvement du jouet. Il se dévêtit rapidement et retourna ver le jeune homme l'embrassant, le caressant, et empala le français qui poussa un cris. Le poisson sourit et approcha sa bouche de son érection, faisant coulisser la colonne de plastic en même temps.

Aphrodite – C'est bon ? J'ai encore mieux.

Camus émit un ho de surprise et se cambra. Le poisson continua les allées venues dans son amant, savourant ses gémissements.

Aphrodite – J'étais sûr que tu apprécierais.

Le suédois reprit tranquillement le membre dans sa bouche, le faisant jouir. Il retourna le garçon. Le guidant à quatre pattes devant lui. Il passa une main sous le ventre du verseau et caressa de sa langue l'anneau de chair qui enserrait le sex-toy. Après de longues minutes de délicieuse torture il le délivra du jouet, explora un peu l'inimité offerte avant de s'y enfoncer. Il attrapa son bassin, lui imposant son rythme, autour de lui Camus se resterait par saccade sur sa virilité. Avec des mouvements plus rapides ils gagnèrent leur jouissance. Le français se laissa tomber sur le ventre se libérant d'Aphrodite qui s'installa contre lui.

Aphrodite – Rien ne vaut de long préliminaire.

Camus – C'est toujours…

Aphrodite – Non la je t'ai ménagé.

Le verseau rougit imaginant une journée avec le poisson.

Aphrodite – Allons y a pas quelqu'un qui t'attend ?

Camus – Quelqu'un ? Ho oui ! J'avais oublié.

Aphrodite – files te rhabiller.

Le verseau fonça attraper ses vêtements, les passa, arrangea rapidement son apparence et quitta rapidement le dernier temple. Il se demanda si il risquait de lui arriver quelque chose d'autre, mais repoussa vite cette idée. Il s'engage dans le palais d'Athéna, Saorie et la déesse l'attendait. La japonaise s'approcha de lui posa un gentil bisous sur sa joue.

Saorie – Tu as gagné !

Aphrodite – Oui. Mon petit chevalier, tu dois être épuisé.

L

a Déesse frappa dans ses mains et une jolie femme blonde apparut suivie à distance par un groupe de jeunes femmes. La blonde s'inclina devant sa déesse et invitât le chevalier à la suivre les autres fermant la marche.

Léa - Je suis Léa, et voici les servantes du temple. Suis moi !

Le couple arriva dans des thermes qui ne ressemblaient pas à ceux du domaine, la blonde s'écarta et le groupe de demoiselle l'encercla, occupée à le dévêtir. Il rougit sous toutes ses mains occupées à lui ôter ses vêtements. Nu, plusieurs le dirigèrent ver un bassin, les petites mains couraient sur lui, savonnant et caressant. Léa assise plus loin dans un fauteuil suivait ses ablutions, pendant qu'un quatuor féminin jouer de la musique. Il explora la salle, détaillant la pièce les jeunes femmes qui s'y trouvaient et les baigneuses prés de lui dans le plus simples appareil. Une rousse en robe blanche l'invitât de la main à sortir de l'eau, et d'autre jeune fille le séchèrent. La rousse sourit l'amenant prés des musiciennes et de Léa, puis lui indiqua une sorte de table ou de lit. Suivant leur indication il s'installa sur le ventre, de nouvelles petites mains s'aventurèrent sur sa peau, glissant soyeuse sur ses muscles. Il ferma les yeux appréciant ce moment de repos. A un moment il dû se retourner. Il resta sage sous les soins qu'elles lui prodiguaient. Il eut l'impression d'un mouvement sur le coté, il regarda la blonde n'était plus ici. Une autre jeune fille au cheveux d'ébène lui tendit la main, il se leva posa ses doigts dans les siens et la suivit. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte, la brune se tourna ver lui et lui vola un rapide baisé en laissant vagabonder ses menottes.

A regret elle passa le porche le précédant et le laissa dans une grande pièce. Une belle blonde, le visage caché derrière un loups ouvragé et à demie allongé sous un ciel de voilage colorés semblait l'attendre. La femme se leva se dirigea vers lui avec des gestes félins et un sourire troublant. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle fit le tour du garçon l'effleurant du bout des doigts, s'appropria ses lèvres. Le verseau frissonna de se retrouver sur les coussins, la blonde sur lui. Le plaisir montait trop vite en lui, un sentiment de plénitude étrange l'habitait. Il était délicieusement bien comblé trop. La magnifique blonde s'installa sur lui, le montant, il cria de plaisir sous elle et essoufflé se laissa aller. La femme lui adressa un autre sourire, il se demanda qui elle était et elle le quitta, dans l'ombre d'une tenture une autre blonde satisfaite souriait.

Saorie – ha Zeus ! Mission accomplie !

Zeus – Merveilleux petite princesse je suis content ; Où est Aphrodite ?

Saorie – Je ne sais pas.

Aphrodite – Je suis là

Zeus – Es tu satisfaite par ta victoire.

Aphrodite – Oui, mon champion m'a fait honneur, c'est un noble et fier guerrier.

Zeus – Parfait.

Saorie – Je pourrais le récupérer mon chevalier ?

Aphrodite – Bien sûr, le voila.

Zeus – Mais c'est qu'il est pas mal du tout ! Je l'emprunterais volontié. Viens la mon garçon. Tu as bien servie Aphrodite et ta déesse.

Le grand dieux détailla le verseau, eut les mains un peu indiscrète et songea qu'il passerait une autre fois goûter à ses charmes.

Fin


End file.
